His Queen, Her Idiot
by Thee Sun
Summary: Leo tells his daughter his own completely fictional fairy tale. Alright, there may be hints of truth scattered through-out, but other than that, it's completely fictional. Leyna family fluff. Beware, you may choke.
1. Chapter 1

**His Queen, Her Idiot **

**Summary: Leo tells his daughter an epic love story. **

**A.N: So, this is based on fairy-tales and the story-telling style of The Princess Bride. **

**Also, if I write anymore family fluff, I will use this same daughter, Estela, and there may be another child or two.**

**People Waiting on The Lost Heroine: I will write it, I've just been so busy lately and I needed to write this to get the fluffy family urges out of my system. I'll get right on it now. **

**Warning: This is family fluff. Really fluff, you might choke, cotton candy fluff. You've been warned.**

* * *

"Once Upon a Time in a land far away," Leo started, as his daughter curled up in his lap, "There lived a princess."

"Why can't it be a queen," huffed his daughter, "Stories are always about princesses."

"Fine Stela," he replied, chuckling, "There lived a queen. This queen had forgotten how to laugh." His daughter gave him a questioning look.

"Yes," he said, "The queen wasn't eighteen yet, and she had already ruled the kingdom for two years, completely on her own."

He paused a moment and then his daughter gave him an irritated look, "Go on."

He rolled his eyes; his daughter could be so demanding sometimes, "There was also an evil lord who wanted to steal the queen's throne right from under her. He brought up an old law, that the queen must be married by the time she was eighteen, or can't actually take the throne."

"That's a stupid law," Estela grumbled.

"Yeah," he said, "It is. The queen wanted to do this on her terms. She said that she would hold a ball, and that the first person to make her laugh would be her husband. Oh, and everyone would wear masks."

"Daddy," she said, sounding exasperated with the whole thing, pushing a lock of curly black hair out of her face, "This is gonna be like every other story where the princess falls in love with a prince, isn't it."

"I don't know," he replied, shrugging, "Maybe if you'd listen, you'd find out."

She curled further into his lap, "Go on."

"The night of the ball finally came," he said, "And everyone in the entire kingdom was there. No one knew that she was the was just another pretty noble-woman with flowing dark hair. She stood by the refreshments for almost thirty minutes before a servant-boy plucked up the courage to ask her to dance.

'Hey,' he said, giving her a smile, 'would you like to dance with me?' Really, he'd meant to hit her with every cheesy pick-up line that he could think of, but her presence was overwhelming. She was gorgeous, and she held herself like royalty. He couldn't just use any corny line on her. Plus, she made his heart race, he could barely remember his own name, let alone the "Are You an Angel", guaranteed fail line.

She gave him the slightest smile and her hand, 'Alright.' He really wished that you didn't have to be holding hands to dance, because he knew that his were sweaty."

"Ew, gross dad!" Stela cried.

"I'm just trying to be descriptive," her dad grumbled, "So, oh yeah, sweaty hands. They twirled around for a couple of songs before she dragged him out to the balcony.

'So,' she said, grasping the deep purple material of her dress, 'what did you think of the ball?' and almost as an afterthought, she adds, "And what's your name?"

'Leon, and I think it's kind of stupid,' he admitted.

'Oh?' she asked, 'why?'

'It's just,' he said, 'they're only having it because they're forcing the queen to marry, and that's not right.'

'Of course not,' she said, grinning at him. They sat together in semi-awkward silence a moment before she asked him, 'why did you ask me to dance?'

'You looked kind of lonely,' he said honestly. His mask was starting to itch, so he undid it.

She looked at him and gave an honest reply, 'I am lonely.'

'Why?' he asked, 'you're amazing?'

'I'm kind of in a position that makes it difficult for me to get close to people,' she said, sighing, 'How about you?'

'I'm just a servant who's awkward around girls,' he replies raising an eyebrow, 'I'm surprised I was able to convince you to dance with me.'

'You're an idiot, Leon.' she chuckles.

He gives her a blank stare because he feels like he's being mocked.

'Do you think that there's anyone else here I'd rather be with?' she asks seriously, 'Because I could have had anyone if I wanted them.'

'Oh really?' he asked, raising his eyebrow, "is that why I had to come and save you from loneliness?'

'It's just because I'm wearing this mask that I haven't been swamped by men,' she muttered.

'So you're calling yourself that incredibly gorgeous, you don't seem the vain type,' Leon jokingly asked.

'No,' she said, 'I'm not that attractive, 'but I am the queen.'

Leon's jaw dropped farther than he thought possible, 'Queen Rhiannon?'

'The one and only,' she smiled, undoing the lacing of her mask. She revealed a regal face, and dark black, almost black eyes. She was gorgeous.

'B-b-but,' he stuttered, 'I made you laugh?'

'You did,' she said, rolling her ebony eyes.

'But you said that you'd marry the man who made you laugh,' he said, recalling the royal proclamation.

'Yes,' she said, 'yes I did, and I still intend to, of course, if you'll be my idiot.' The end."

"What?!" Estela exclaimed, "It can't be over! They didn't live happily ever after yet!"

"I thought you didn't want any of that 'happy endings' nonsense," her dad said.

"I was wrong," she said, "Finish the story."

"He smiled at her and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. A few days later they were married and the embarrassed lord, who assumed that the queen would not find anyone and would be kicked off the throne, fled the kingdom in shame. They lived happily ever after."

"That's more like it," his daughter said, "Love you dad."

"Love you too princess," he said, pressing a light kiss to the girl's forehead, and leaving her bed, "Sweet dreams." He turned off her light and closed her door. His wife awaited him in the hallway, a smirk on her face.

"Leon? Queen Rhiannon?" she asked playfully.

"Um," he said, feeling his face heat up a bit, "Yeah."

"You're right," she said, "You're an idiot." She pressed a kiss to his lips and then whispered into his ear, "But you're _my _idiot."

* * *

**A.N: Erm, Leo's story telling skills are a bit odd. Leo goes from Leo to incredible eloquence in 0-5 words. Oh well, I just wanted some Leyna family fluff. This will probably do.**


	2. AN

**Thanks guys! The response to this story has been great! **

**So, this an author's note addressing the possibility of a sequel. **

**I like this story the way it is, but I may add on to this AU. I wouldn't put it here though, any excursions into this AU would just be companions. **

**So, yeah, if I write anymore in this AU in the near future, it won't be posted on this story. Just follow me as an author and any companions I post will be labeled leyna family au. **

**THANK YOU! Here's a hug! **


End file.
